


Time to Choose a Side

by anathebookworm



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathebookworm/pseuds/anathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, snippets, one-shots of Captain Canary. Mainly from the prompts I receive on my tumblr. Rated M just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of nightmares with the Flash, metal bars and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Captain Canary + first kiss

 

“Since I’m coming here for almost two full weeks already, I think I’m entitled to ask,” Sara started while mildly glaring at everyone on the room, “when I will be getting my own STAR Labs jersey?” She finished with a pointed look at her sister, who was using hers while talking animatedly with Cisco.

“Well,” Caitlin shrugged with a sheepish grin, “we can take a look on the storage room and see if we find one for you. I’m sure Cisco wouldn’t mind doing so – right, Cisco?”

“Yeah, right!” He pipped in, still smiling at something Laurel must have said, “it would be pretty cool if both Canaries had jerseys like ours.”

Both sisters were beaming at him then, and he almost voiced everything that was on his fanboy mind – because really, how _cool_ was that? _Both_ Canaries were grinning at him and he couldn’t even take a picture, but never mind that! – when suddenly his phone came to life. Looking down at it, he frowned when he realized it was his app to locate meta-humans. “Hey guys, I think the jersey will have to wait. Seems like there’s a meta human or something in town.”

“Or something?” Caitlin raised both eyebrows, “what do you mean?”

“I don’t know who it is,” he frowned, “because no one posted any pictures yet. But there _is_ something, people are talking about it. Hey Barry!” He called when he saw his friend walking in, “there is something—”

“Got it,” Barry nodded and quickly put his suit on, preparing to start running toward the commotion.

But before anything could happen, Laurel grabbed Barry’s arm, “wait. We should help,” she gestured to herself and her sister, “since we’re here already, I don’t see any reason for you to go alone.”

“I…don’t know,” he said uncertainly, looking between both sisters to try and see their reactions, “meta humans are usually pretty dangerous when they’re angry. I don’t think—”

“Don’t be stupid, Barry!” Cisco said from his place on Caitlin’s side, earning a small smile from his lady friend, “they are the _Canaries_. Nothing is too dangerous for them – besides, they could really be helpful if it’s someone who hates you already.”

When he looked at the girls again, Sara was the one to shrug, “I don’t see why not.”

Barry conceded then, grabbing Laurel and Sara’s arms so he could hold them both while running, “fine then. You should hold on, the first time might be a little unpleasant,” he warned in an afterthought.

“What do you—” But Sara was cut off when he started running and she indeed had to hold on. It was indeed something quite unpleasant, and she had been through a lot of unpleasant things. When they finally stopped in the middle of the street and she had the chance to straighten herself, Sara grumbled, “well, a little warning next time would be good.”

“Sorry, but I did tell you to hold on,” he answered back, though Barry wasn’t really looking at the sisters – instead he was searching around, trying to see what the hell people had been talking about. Finally, when he found what was supposed to his target, he groaned – because _really?_ “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Snart?”

Upon hearing the name, Sara’s head whipped around until she found him there, in his Captain Cold regalia. “Indeed,” she said with a frown, “what _are_ you doing?”

When he turned to the group, Leonard couldn’t care less that they seemed to be seizing him up, deciding what to do – he could only stare at Sara, his – dare he say it – friend, that just stood there watching him with disappointment. Suddenly though, she was quite close to him – but wasn’t it something that only the Flash could do, appear right in front of people’s noses? “What the hell are you doing?” She was asking again, making him uncomfortable at just how close she was, “didn’t you learn anything from our time with Rip? Didn’t you learn that there are other things you can do that doesn’t involve being a crook? Didn’t you learn _anything at all?_ Because I always thought you would stop doing this, stop being something rotten and—”

“Stop,” he said quietly, his voice lacking the usual drawl, his eyes not even bothering to look for the Black Canary or the Flash, “stop,” he continued to plead, but she just wouldn’t do what he wanted.

“—and so completely evil. I told you when we were on the ship that I would only ever look your way if you did the right thing for once, but apparently this doesn’t matter enough to you—”

“ _Stop!_ ”

And then, quite suddenly, he woke up.  Leonard looked around quickly and then, upon realizing that he was still on his room on the time-machine-ship-something, he sighed. “Damn you,” he muttered to himself angrily, “I’m dreaming with Allen now – something must have stopped working on my brain.”

But obviously that wasn’t what had bothered him so much, he thought ruefully, remembering the way the assassin was glaring at him on his dream. _Why_ it bothered him, he couldn’t tell – and anyway, it was easier to just blame his sour mood on dreaming with Allen (because that would obviously put everyone he knew on a sour mood).

Angry with himself, Leonard got up from his bed and started roaming around the mindlessly until he came to a halt in front of the armory – where Lance and Birdie usually trained or whatever. Not really thinking about it, he entered and after a second he was to exit when—

“Can’t sleep?” Lance asked him, making him stop where he was.

Without turning to look at her though, he answered, “don’t see how that is any of your business.” And even without turning, he could practically see the scowl that would be adorning her face, no doubt preparing to fire something back at him. That was fine. It was way better than what he had been dreaming about, way better than her trying to make him feel guilty about his life choices. Fighting with her he could handle. It was fine.

“Well,” she answered in an annoyed voice, though he didn’t feel anything being thrown on him, so that was odd, “perhaps I know something that could help you.”

This time he did turn to look at her – and the scowl was certainly on his face, “I ain’t interested.”

But she either ignored him or didn’t hear him, because the next moment he needed his reflexes for she was throwing a metal bar in his direction – well, then she _did_ throw something at him. “You don’t get to do that with people who are still sleepy!” He protested after catching the thing awkwardly.

“So you had a nightmare then?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

“It’s not—”

“Any of my business, I know,” Sara nodded before picking up a bar for herself, “but talking helps sometimes.”

“I don’t think _talking_ is what you have in mind,” he drawled, looking at the bar in his hands with disgust, “and I don’t have Assassin training. I have no idea what you expect me to do with this.”

Rolling her eyes, Sara answered almost instantly, “well, Kendra doesn’t either – and she knows what to do with the bars almost every time.”

“I’m not Birdie either.”

“Just…” She sighed and gestured with her hands, not sure what she was trying to say, “just try and hit me.”

Sara wasn’t really expecting an _excuse me_ or _no_ or anything of the sort – because honestly, why would he say that? – but she wasn’t expecting him to try hitting her side so quickly either. Despite all of that, she still had the best reflexes on this ship, and it was easy enough to deflect his sloppy – but strong, she could tell – movement.

“See? It’s easy,” she smiled a little at him before something of her own.

“Not easy,” he grumbled after a few minutes of trying to win – she supposed his pride couldn’t take this hit, even with him knowing she was trained to do this sort of thing for who knows how long.

Finally after a while of this, Leonard asked for her to ask with _let’s call it a tie_ , and while she couldn’t help but laugh, she nodded. He seemed tired again at least, and she felt like she could sleep a little, too.

They sat there, on the armory, for a few minutes of awkward silence then, and Sara was almost considering just walking away to leave him to his thoughts – because obviously there were many in there now – when he surprised her with—

“Shouldn’t you be ashamed to be seen on my company? I’m sure that if anyone comes here now—”

She interrupted him before he could continue though, both eyebrows raised, “why should I? Because you’re a crook? Well, I have news for you – I am a resurrected assassin that needs to kill someone every once in a while to stop myself from accidentally killing someone I care about. I think that’s way worse, don’t you?”

He stayed silent for long moments, until he muttered, “that depends on who you choose to kill. I hear that you helped the Green Arrow—”

“The _Green Arrow_ ,” she answered in mild amusement, careful not to mention Oliver’s name, “is not a saint either.”

Though he stayed silent, Sara saw that he was trying to find an argument, to say something back that could prove his point or whatever it was that he was trying to do. Finally, he settled with, “no, I guess the position of saint goes to the Flash.”

She couldn’t know that he was still bitter over his dream, but she could tell that he wasn’t all that fond of Central City’s resident hero. “Well,” she answered with a smile, “I can’t argue with that.”

The next thing he asked, a few minutes later, was a surprise as well, “you know them, don’t you? The puny heroes. You know _all_ of them, the real them.”

“Not every single one of them,” she pursued her lips in thought, “but maybe quite a few.”

“You should consider selling this information,” he drawled and when she turned to look at him with an incredulous look, she saw that he was smiling and – possibly – joking.

“Not to you,” Sara answered after a few moments of smiling, not quite sure why she found this so amusing.

“Well,” he said with a frown, “information isn’t at all what I want from you, to be honest.”

Raising an eyebrow as if to ask _honest, you?_ she settled with, “and what do you want?”

“Many things,” he started with an uncertain look on his face, “but mainly I want a guarantee that your bar is far from your reach.”

“It…is?” Sara answered with a confused look, gesturing to behind them, where all of the bars were kept. “Why?”

“And you don’t have any pocket knives with you?”

“I’m using yoga pants,” she gestured in exasperation to her legs, “where would I hide a knife now?”

“Just making sure,” Leonard said and then, quite suddenly to her, kissed her full on the lips. It lasted only a second, all of which Sara was quite stiff, unsure of what to do with herself – because when was the last time she had kissed someone? Had it been Oliver? Maybe Nyssa? She couldn’t quite recall it – but when he pulled back to say “well, that didn’t go exactly as I had hoped,” she grabbed him back and kissed him again. Properly, this time.

It was a little odd at the first, she was a little nervous and he seemed quite uncertain of himself for once, and there was a little too much teeth, but then it was all gone after a moment and they both got used to each other – as a result, the kiss became better until neither of them really could use the word _odd_ anymore.

When they stopped to breath for a second, Sara smiled a little with, “well, that was—”

“—interesting,” Leonard completed with a small, out-of-character grin. “I think I’m almost ready to go back to sleep now,” he commented, trying to sound offhanded but still earning a chuckle from Sara.

“Let’s see what we can do about it, then,” she smiled before something else crossed her mind, “but then I want to know what you dreamed of!”

With a frown, because he honestly did not want to talk about having had a dream where Allen on it, he stated, “I think we’ll have better things to do.”

And this time he wasn’t all that unsure about kissing her.


	2. Of jackets, bets and asking temmates out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sara doesn’t give Snart’s jacket back to him and he doesn’t ask for it. She usually uses it on Ship, like it was always hers. The rest of the team makes comments about it when Len and Sara are not around.

 

“Hey man, is it just me or that jacket seems a little too big for her?” Jax asked quietly to the Professor when he was sure Sara was completely out of earshot. It seemed oddly familiar to him, but he couldn’t put his finger on where he had seen that before. Though it _did_ look too big on her. However, as soon as the kid noticed who he was talking to, he scowled and turned to walk around – he was still angry that, thanks to Grey, Kendra was now sorta dating Ray.

Before Jax could walk away though, Stein offered his input, “it does,” he said with a frown, “but what I find most curious is that this seems to be a jacket Mr. Snart was most fond of.”

That made Jax look back at his other half of Firestorm. “What do you mean, Grey?” But then he seemed to think about it for a moment before his eyes widened, “that’s why it seemed familiar to me! It’s Snart’s jacket that she was wearing!”

Professor Stein tilted his head to the side and raised one eyebrow, as if saying _well done, but what are you forgetting?_

Or maybe that was just the psych link speaking. Because there was no way anyone but himself would be able to understand exactly that from one look, Jax supposed. “I think we missed something while on that other ship,” he said after a moment of pondering what exactly the Professor could want him to say, “and maybe something happened between them? I mean, other than the fact that Snart’s partner tried to kill Sara and that Snart himself killed his own partner? Maybe he and Sara are partners now?”

“Jefferson,” Stein scolded with a strained voice, “don’t speak nonsense. You cannot assume such a thing just because she was wearing his clothing. Besides, Mr. Snart is obviously not emotionally stable enough to find another partner for himself, such as Mr. Rory was. I’m sure there is a rational explanation for this,” the older concluded with a frown – no doubt trying to find that explanation.

“Whatever you say, Gray,” Jax shook his head, “I’ll bet one hundred bucks that there is something else going on there. Or maybe you can go and use that big mouth of yours to talk one of them into asking the other out?”

Sighing, Stein was quite sure Jefferson could feel the frustration and the guilty emanating from him, just like he was feeling the boy’s anger. “I already apologized for my actions, Jefferson,” he said before something came to his mind, “but I _will_ bet that same amount of money – and I’m assuming that this will be staying between us, because you will need help from…God or any other person with cosmic powers if my Clarissa learns about this – that there is nothing but comradery between the two of them.”

“Oh!” A voice sounded from behind the two, making them spin around to see Kendra and Ray entering the room, hand-in-hand. For a small second before the Egyptian warrior could say anything, Jax shot the Professor a dirty look – and Ray did look a little uncomfortable too, trying and failing not to cast sideways glances at the younger boy. “Are we making bets? What are we betting on?”

Without really thinking about it, Stein answered automatically, “Jefferson here thinks there is an affair of sorts happening between Mr. Snart and Miss Lance – he was merely putting his money on whether that was true or not.”

“Oh,” Kendra repeated, though this time she managed to speak in a lower voice, “I didn’t realize there was anything between them, to be honest. What did you see? Or hear, that is.”

Ray seemed oddly quiet, though he did look interested in hearing what this was about. But he was completely ignored when Jax answered with a hushed, “she’s wearing his jacket around, as if it was always hers. C’mon, there must be something going on if they are sharing clothes!”

“Ah, actually…” Kendra started with a frown, “I think this is because of last week, when they were stuck on one of the rooms, almost freezing to death. I guess Sara just forgot to give him the jacket back.” Just as she was finishing her sentence, another though occurred to her, “I haven’t seen Snart around much, guess Sara didn’t either.”

“Nah man, I prefer my own theory, it makes things way more interesting on the ship. And it’s something less depressing to think about.”

“Well,” the woman conceded with a small, mischievous smile dancing on her lips, “I guess we can wait Snart to get better because of what happened to Mick, then I can try and talk Sara into asking him out?”

For the first time, Ray laughed and pipped in, “I bet two hundred dollars that you can’t do that, Kendra! Not even if you try for a whole week!”

“Let’s see then,” she answered, still wearing her playful smile, not aware that Jax had just muttered angrily to Professor Stein _what is it with people on this ship and talking each other into dating their teammates?_


	3. Of meeting the parents, sneezes and going to jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to see Lenny taking care of Sara who's come down with something, please and thank you!

 

“This—” she sneezed, “is not—” she coughed, “going exactly—” she sneezed _and_ coughed, “according to the plan.”

Though he looked down worriedly at Sara, Leonard couldn’t deny that he found the situation a tad bit funny – he had never imagined that she, former member of the League of Assassins, could come down with something as mundane as a cold. _A cold!_ If he wasn’t already someone who naturally appreciated the irony in things, he would have started now. But even then, he still patted her back awkwardly, avoiding eye-contact with everyone else on the room. “Well, I would say that it isn’t, really,” he said with a hint of amusement on his voice.

Despite the fact that the tip of her nose was terribly red, he still recoiled at her glare – because oh well, that woman knew how to be scary when the situation demanded it.

“Sweetie, are you sure you want to continue with this…dinner?” Quentin Lance asked from Sara’s left, kneeling next to her so he could check if there was anything he could to help her. All the while though, he promptly ignored his daughter’s guest, Leonard Snart. “I’m sure we can do this any other time—”

“No, dad,” she moaned, shooting a pleading look to her sister, who was also feeling quite awkward. “It’s the ‘meet the parents’ thing, it’s important.”

This time Laurel forgot all about awkwardness and snorted, seeing humor on the situation just like Snart was. “Yes dad,” she said with a smirk, patting her sister’s shoulder as well, “it’s _important_ for us to meet her new boyfriend.”

Sara’s glare was directed to Laurel this time, though it was Quentin who answered with a frown, “we’ll discuss this ridiculousness later, Laurel.” He was, however, looking at his younger daughter when saying so, “right now though, we need to make sure Sara rests. You still know where your room is, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but—”

“Just go, Sara. Humor me.” He father said sternly, still refusing to acknowledge Snart’s presence, “and we can discuss about…dinner…later.”

“Don’t forget the ‘meet-the-parents thing’,” Laurel said with a chuckle, now definitely finding so much humor on their night.

“This…” Quentin shook his head, “ _this_ we’ll discuss later, too.”

“Fine,” Sara conceded with a petulant pout – though she did find it nice to be able to feel and act a little like she used to, before the accident with the Gambit – before turning to Snart, “Len, will you please help me? I’ll show you the way and we can stay on my room, since dinner is obviously not happening.”

Raising one eyebrow, he did help her in getting up – though he was sure she didn’t really need his help, his girl was certainly capable of walking around carrying _him_ on her back without even making that much of an effort – and wrapped an arm around her waist when he felt the glare that was being directed at him by Sara’s father. Before he could say anything at all, the man was already pulling Sara away from him, embracing her with his fatherly protection.

“No, no,” Quentin was saying, “if you really need help, I’ll be one to take you to your room. Or Laurel can do it, if you want.”

“No,” Sara frowned, detangling herself from her father to stand by Len yet again, “I want to go with Len, like I said first. And come on—” she paused for a moment to sneeze and promptly apologized before continuing, “—dad, surely you know that this wouldn’t be the first time I would be in bedroom with Leonard, right?”

This had Laurel laughing so hard and so loudly that she had to excuse herself to go to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water – and no doubt to text Felicity about how fun this night was actually being.

When Quentin finally turned to his youngest and to the criminal – _former criminal_ , he heard her saying in his mind, remembering her angry comments from the day before – to whom she was apparently attached to the hip with, he sighed, “is this supposed to convince me to allow him to go with you? Because this isn’t working, sweetheart.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Snart started with a grimace, almost as if the cordial word caused him physical pain, “I’m not going to do anything that we didn’t already do. And if you’ll look at her, you’ll see that she obviously is in no condition for—”

“ _Stop talking_ ,” Lance said with a grimace of his own before massaging his temples and gesturing wildly around, “just go then, if this is what you two want so much. I’ll be calling West to see if I can arrest you for something, Snart – and trust me, I _will_ find something.”

Before any of them could say anything else, Sara was already pulling Leonard with her toward her old bedroom and promptly shutting the door – and locking it, just in case – before falling on her back on the unused bed. “He’s kidding, don’t worry.” She said after a moment, not really looking at Len, just before another fit of coughs hit her.

“He’s not,” he answered with a small grin, “but it’s nothing to worry about – wouldn’t be the first time I broke out of a prison.”

“Yes, well,” she sneezed this time, huffing in annoyance with her own body before continuing, “it would be the first time that the daughter of the cop of who arrested you broke you out, that’s for sure.”

“Wouldn’t that be interesting?”

They stayed in comfortable silence for a moment, though Len sighed when Sara’s sneezes and coughs and pained faces seemed to have worsened. With a roll of his eyes, he nudged her until there was enough space on the bed for him to scoot closer to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing her neck. “You’ll be sick too if you keep that up,” she warned.

“I guess I don’t really care about catching a _cold_ ,” he smirked at his girl, and she knew that she should be prepared for one of these moments when she wanted to hit him on the head, “because I mean, I don’t like you, but at least I wouldn’t be the only one sick.”

Rolling her eyes one more time, Sara grabbed Snart’s face and kissed him full on the lips for long seconds before she broke the kiss to look away and sneeze. After she recomposed herself, she turned back at him with a smirk of her own, “there it is – I’m sure you’re sick now.”

“I think you’ll need to try a little harder than that,” he said before kissing her again.

Two hours later, when Quentin had had enough of the _giggles_ and _sounds_ coming from his daughter’s bedroom and couldn’t stand Laurel laughing anymore, he demanded that it was time for Snart to just go away if he _really_ wanted to stay out of prison. When the criminal indeed emerged from the bedroom, he was sneezing almost as much as Sara.


	4. Of being touchy, confessions and eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leonard and Sara are arguing, like really loudly arguing. Then, in the middle of the fight, one of them say “Because I love you!!” and the rest is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the fluff fluffiness of earlier today, I decided on doing something more angsty. I’m not really sorry, sorry :/ But don’t worry, the fluff fluffiness of sick!Sara and sick!Len will be back tomorrow, I think.

 

“I’m sorry Leonard,” Sara was saying while pulling on her hair, frustration etched on her face, “but I don’t think I can stay with you if you keep that up. I—it doesn’t even make sense – we’re together, but all you’ll let me do is to kiss you like, once a week? What kind of relationship is this?”

“Look, it’s complicated,” he started with a frown, shaking his head in frustration as well that Sara just wouldn’t understand what he was trying to say. What he was trying to protect himself from. What was it that people said out there, _it’s not you, it’s me?_ If only something was as simple as that. “I don’t think I can explain it.”

“Alright, fine,” she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, not really bothering to look around and make sure none of their teammates weren’t eavesdropping. “then I’ll just have to guess what’s wrong with this. Fine, I can do this. Well, no, I don’t think I can – all that I know is that I _can’t_ touch you, but you on the other hand have no qualms about touching me at all. I mean, you walked on me after I was taking a shower and I never even got to see you shirtless. I think something is not fair here.”

“It’s complicated, Lance,” he insisted, his hands going up to his face to massage his aching forehead, “I’m not a touchy person, you knew that since the beginning.”

“I did,” said Sara with a roll of her eyes, “but we’ve have been together _for three months_. We even established the boyfriend-girlfriend thing. What else can I do?”

“Nothing, it—”

“Tell me _what_ to do, Snart!” She said in a louder voice, “or at least tell me what I’m doing wrong! I can’t keep trying to guess what’s going on inside your head!”

“Nothing!” He answered on the same louder voice that Sara was using. “There’s nothing you can do because you aren’t doing anything wrong! If you want to walk away because this isn’t the fairytale you thought it would be, then fine by me! Just walk away, it’s nothing that I didn’t experience before.” The last part, though still said to her, was added in a much lower and strangled voice, almost as if his emotions were threatening to choke him. “Just walk away, Lance; I’ve been waiting for this to happen sooner or later – better if it’s sooner anyway.”

“Snart…” She said, coming closer to him and gently trying to touch a hand on his cheeks – when he flinched and looked away, Sara could only sigh before dropping her hand to her side, “Len, I want to understand. Why won’t you just trust me to try and understand what’s wrong?”

His answer, however, was not something that Sara had been expecting though – “Because I love you, Lance!” He bellowed, apparently not caring that the whole team had stopped doing whatever they were doing on the Waverider to come and watch their fight, “don’t you see how that makes everything so much worse? If I love you, then I already know how this is going to end – and trust me, it ain’t going to be anything pretty!”

“But…” Sara started and stopped, not really knowing what to say. He loved her. _He loved her!_ Not even Nyssa had ever said the words to her, now that she thought about it – and she honestly didn’t know what to do with them. He loved her. And she…loved him, too? She wished she did, but it was just so hard when she couldn’t understand a thing. Perhaps she did. She was almost sure she did, but what was the point in saying it back now, when he obviously didn’t even mean to let her hear _the words?_ “But it doesn’t even make sense. If you love me, what’s wrong with me touching you? What’s wrong with something as…simple as a kiss, or touching your cheek or seeing you without your shirt on? I’m afraid I don’t understand how your mind works, Snart.”

Shaking his head, he let a humorless, shaky laugh. “I loved my father, too, you see…”

Pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, Sara shook her head before yet again trying to touch Leonard’s cheek – this time he did allow her, but not without flinching, “Len…you aren’t really afraid that I’m going to hit you or something, are you? Because you know that I—”

“I know,” he interrupted her, not really looking at her in the eye, “but I never said that my fears were rational, did I?”

Feeling bold, Sara put both hands on his cheeks and turned his face so he was looking at her, staring right into her eyes, “Leonard Snart,” she started, “I can’t believe I even need to clarify this to you – or to your subconscious, I don’t know – but I’m _never_ going to lay a hand on you in this way. I don’t know exactly what kind of childhood memories haunt you this much, but I can promise you that I will do my utmost best to make sure you understand that human touch can be caring, too. All I need is for you to trust me, to allow me to try. We can go as slow as you want until you’re comfortable with me all over you,” she said the last part with a hint of a smile, her fingers running soothing circles on his cheeks – already trying to make him see that not everyone was out there to hurt him.

Finally, when he recomposed himself, he leaned on one of her hands and allowed her to comfort him for a moment before whispering in a raspy voice, “I’m sorry, Sara, I…I’m sorry I can’t offer anything better.”

“Don’t be stupid,” she scolded, still wearing a small smile, “I have a lot of things to learn again, too. You know, being dead for a year and all of that – I think my body forgot how to feel some things and…we can learn it together, can try to be a couple properly, alright? Will…will it be enough to you?”

Nodding, Snart hugged Sara close to himself and hid his face on his hair, trying and failing to hide his emotions from her. In the end, he told himself that he would need to get used to it, would need to stop running from what he was feeling when she was concerned. He was still pondering on this when he heard Sara’s heart picking up speed before she whispered in his ear, “I love you too, you know. Even if I’m not exactly sure my body recognizes ‘love’ the same way it did before. But I’ll learn with you, I promise that I will.”

“It’s alright,” he nodded again and straightened himself before pulling away from her to glare at the audience that wasn’t even bothering to pretend not to be listening anymore. “And you!” He pointed his index finger at them angrily, though the raw emotions on his face lessened the power of his glare, “don’t you have things to do? Look for Savage’s new location, maybe? This isn’t a peepshow!”

 _Not touchy my ass,_ Jax muttered to himself while he and the others were retreating back, all of his teammates looking at him with amusement before sharing a quiet laugh.


	5. Of texts from a detective, Caitlin Snow and teaming up against big brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just finished reading your story about Lenny meeting Sara's family (while she has a cold) which made me wonder what it would be like for Lenny to introduce Sara to Lisa. Could you write a story about that? Thanks! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to include sick!Len too, and while it is included, I couldn’t make it something quite as important as it was on the sick!Sara fic, just as I couldn’t exactly include her taking care of him – because well, they are on sort-of-date here. Sorry for that, but I still hope you’ll like the result – because you know, with Lisa here, I just couldn’t take the focus from her and Sara together…

Kind-of-sequel of  _Of meeting the parents, sneezes and going to jail_

 

Just as Sara was getting comfortable on the train that would be taking her to Central City, she felt her phone buzzling on her pocket and sighed, knowing full well who it was before she even she checked the number. “Hey dad,” she said after a moment of hesitation, not really prepared for how fast her father was saying things she preferred not to hear, “uh, no dad…no, I’m not with Laurel now. Yeah, yeah. Uh, no, I’m actually on my way to Central. _No!_ I’m…going to stay a little with…uh, Caitlin…uh, Snow? Yeah, of course I know her, why wouldn’t I? Hey dad, I have to go now. Bye!” And then, just like that, she ended the call with another sigh.

But then something else occurred to her – she had used Caitlin’s name, a friend of her sister’s and someone that her father could easily reach to. With another sigh, she called Laurel, “Hi Laurel! I know you’re probably in the middle of something, but I’ll be quick: can I ask you something?”

On the other side, she heard her sister saying after a moment, “uh…sure?”

“You know Caitlin Snow, from STAR labs, don’t you?” Not really waiting for her sister to answer, “can you please call her and ask her to pretend she’ll be spending the day with me, just in case dad calls her? You know what’s he like, he can discover anyone’s phone number if he tries hard enough.”

Yet again, she felt the hesitation coming from Laurel, “you’re not doing anything illegal, are you?” Her older sister finally asked after long moments of silence.

“No,” Sara rolled her eyes, “I’m going to spent the night in Central, that’s it. Don’t want dad to make a fuss about it – because you know that he would, especially after that failed dinner last week.”

“He would,” Laurel agreed. “I can call Caitlin for you, but that requires payment.”

“Really, Laurel? What can you possibly want from me?”

“Details, sis,” she answered in that mischievous voice that siblings often used when talking with each other, “I want you to admit to me exactly where you’re going.”

Sara sighed, “to Central, like I told you.”

“Good try. Where in Central?”

“Meet up with Dr. Snow?”

Even if they couldn’t see each other, Sara could practically _feel_ Laurel making an annoyed face at her – and that lasted for five seconds before they both started laughing. Then Sara realized she was almost arriving on Central City and decided on using that as an advantage, “I’ll have to go now, sis. Will be stopping in Central soon – I’ll call you later!”

“Uh, uh,” said Laurel on the other side, “I will not be calling Caitlin until you tell me exactly what I want to hear.”

“Fine,” Sara snapped, glaring at whoever was seated next to her, and feeling quite pleased with herself when said person put some distance between them, “Leonard wants me to meet his sister, since he already met you and dad. It’s no big deal – I’ll meet her and then just spent the night on their home. That’s it. Happy now?”

A teasing gasp was what Sara first heard, making her roll her eyes once more, “oh,” Laurel started, struggling to contain her laugh, “aren’t you ashamed of yourself? Spending the night with him when his sister is on the same building!”

“ _Bye, Laurel_ ,” she answered with another glare to her phone before turning it off. When she looked around and saw that she had finally arrived in Central, Sara made her way to a café in the middle of the city, where Snart had said they would be meeting up.

It took her a few minutes, but when she arrived at their meeting point, the first thing she noticed when spotting him was that his scowl deepened the moment his eyes found hers. With a scowl of her own – because really, she had had so much trouble with Laurel, and her father and _Caitlin Snow_ and all the greeting she received was a stupid scowl? – she marched to him in annoyance.

But then, when she was just close enough, Sara understood it. And her scowl disappeared, only to be replaced by an amused smile. _He was still sick_ , she thought with laughter bubbling up on her chest. The last time she had seen him was on the failed dinner where she was sick as hell, but on the next day she had woken up feeling really better – but apparently, that wasn’t what had happened to him. It was just too amusing to be true.

“Hi there, crook,” she greeted when they were standing in front of each other, her smile brightening when realizing that he could see exactly why she was so giddy, “not feeling very good, are we?”

“It’s your fault,” he grumbled before sneezing discreetly. “Don’t tell Lisa anything about this, you hear?”

“Oh, Len,” she said, still with that mischievous smile, “and why not? It’s such a funny story – how you couldn’t keep your hands off of me even when I was terribly sick. If I remember correctly, I did tell you that you would be sick, too, if you kept that up.”

“Yes well,” he rolled his eyes, “it’s still your fault.” Then he looked inside the café and sighed, gesturing for Sara to follow him, “come on, Lisa is waiting inside. Little bugger wouldn’t stop talking about you, even though she actually didn’t—” he sneezed and glared at Sara, “—meet you yet.”

“Wait up,” she called after him and, though he didn’t turn back, he stopped. When she was in front of him, Sara stood on her tiptoes and kissed Leonard on the lips with a small smile, all the while allowing her hands to caress his cheeks adoringly. “Aren’t you going to kiss your girlfriend back?”

Raising one skeptical eyebrow, he conceded and then, quite suddenly, the two were making out right in the middle of street in Central City, where everyone could see it. They would have kept that up for longer if someone hadn’t tapped both of their shoulders, making the couple separate in a haste. There, right in front of them, stood a tall brunette that looked a lot like Snart in Sara’s opinion – and that was when her brain snapped and she remembered that they were supposed to be meeting up with his sister, not making out in the middle of the street (though she didn’t blush nor felt embarrassed by it at all).

“Well,” Lisa said finally, smirking at her brother – who was uncanonically staring at her with widened eyes, “aren’t you going to introduce us, Lenny?”

He recomposed himself then, snorting at Lisa’s tone, “Lisa, this is Sara. Sara, this is Lisa. There it is,” he looked from one girl to the other, “introduced. Can we go inside now?”

But he was ignored by both of them – though that was fine for a moment, for another fit of coughs had started. He was mildly offended that neither of them actually had the decency to check if he was alright, both girls too preoccupied in sizing each other up.

Finally, Lisa extended her hand to Sara without doing anything funny, “hello Sara. It’s a pleasure to finally meet my brother’s girl.”

“Indeed,” Sara shook the girl’s hand, noticing how young she actually looked. “Though from what he used to tell me, it surprises me that you aren’t accompanied too.”

Shooting a confused look at her brother, who was still coughing, Lisa asked, “what do you mean?”

“Cisco Ramon?”

“Oh,” Lisa laughed, and yet again looked at her big brother with amusement, “oh, well, I think two Snarts on the same building might be just a little too much for him. Or maybe that would be three Snarts? I’m not sure right now, _Sara_.”

While Leonard’s coughs came back for a completely different reason than merely being sick, Sara could tell by the way the girl said her name that it was an invitation to play along – being a younger sister such as Lisa was, she could obviously see the fun in winding up the girl’s big brother.

“Well,” Sara said with a smirk, “I don’t know either. Your brother didn’t exactly ask me important questions recently…”

“Enough,” Snart said after realizing how the girls were just teaming up against him. Though he was the one with the tip of his nose reddened this time – and why the hell couldn’t the sneezes just stop? It had been a week already! – he still managed to glare at them both before grabbing the arms of each girls and dragging them inside. “I don’t like being disrespected like this by my two girls.”

“Oh Lenny,” Lisa pouted, “you know it’s only going to become worse now that I know your girl knows how to have fun.”

“Yes, _Lenny_ ,” Sara nodded, leaning in to kiss him on the lips for a small second, enjoying very much how uncomfortable they were making him, “I’m sure Lisa and I will be the greatest of the friends.”

And then, quite suddenly, Lisa announced that her phone had just buzzled. Looking at it with a frown, she passed the device to her brother and asked confusedly, “why is a detective from Star City texting me about his daughter? I didn’t kidnap anyone recently!”

Forgetting completely about their previous joke, both Sara and Snart shared a look before she muttered, “just ignore it, he’ll stop if you don’t answer him…”

(He didn’t.)


	6. Of yet more sneezes, nosy little sisters and not being alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (anon): But I saw a tidbit of sick!Len and I loved it. Think you could maybe write a prompt where Sara does take care of him? I really just want to see how he responds to it... ;)

 

### Kind-of-sequel to _Of texts from a detective, Caitlin Snow and teaming up against big brothers_

 

Despite how much Laurel might disapprove – because Sara was certain that she did, even if she had said so in a teasing tone – she and Snart had waited until Lisa announced she was going to bed before retreating to his own room as well. All that she was thinking about was how she _really_ wished the walls of this house weren’t thin – because it _would_ be actually _mortifying_ if Lisa heard anything at all – when she saw him throwing his back on the mattress and moaning – and not for the good reasons she was hoping for.

“Still not feeling good?” She asked with concern, sitting next to him and caressing his forehead – though she hissed a little when she felt how hot it was. “Leonard! Why didn’t you say that you were feeling this bad? Lisa and I could have waited to meet – and we certainly didn’t need to stay up this late talking when you were feeling like crap!”

“It’s alright,” he moaned, turning to the other side so he wasn’t facing her and her concern, “it’ll pass by the morning.”

“If it didn’t go away after a whole week, why do you think it will now?” She sighed and, getting up, made her way to other side of the bed so she could stare at him on the face again. “And don’t go turning your back on me, I don’t like this.”

“I don’t like being babied either,” he muttered and was about to turn to the other side again when Sara held him down. “I told you it’s alright, just hop in here and sleep. I’m afraid that the other activities you had in mind will have to—” he paused for a moment with a frown, and then suddenly sneezed, “—to wait until the morning.”

“Look,” she said after indeed getting on the bed with him, though she remained sat for a moment, just stroking his face, “I know that with Lisa you’re used to be the one taking care of her – and I know that you did take care of me too…but right now you’re the one that needs the attention. Would it kill you to just humor me?”

“Just my pride,” he said before hugging her to his chest, “but if that’s what you really want to do, then I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“You don’t,” Sara agreed with a kiss on his forehead. “Now can you tell me if you have any medicine here? Or do I need to go out and buy something?”

“No medicine here, but you’re not going out there either.”

“Why? Afraid that I’ll find creeps on my merry way? If that’s what happens, then I feel sorry for them.”

Snart sneezed yet again before his grip on Sara’s middle tightened, “or maybe I just want you to stay here.”

Seeing that she wouldn’t get to bargain anything with him at all – nor was he going to admit anything else about this – Sara settled herself on his arms, indeed laying down this time. After a few moments, she turned around to be face to face with him and started playing with his too-short hair, “did this happen a lot?”

His closed eyes fluttered open then, staring at her in confusion, “what?” He asked back in a nasal voice, something that alerted her his breathing wasn’t all that good. But without medicine, there was little she could do.

“Being sick without anyone to take care of you,” she clarified, making him frown before sneezing again. “I know that you probably didn’t let this happen to Lisa, but…”

It took him a few moments, but when he finally answered, his face was guarded – and this was something that Sara often faced when she asked him difficult questions, this difficulty he had to open up even when it was to her, “it happened enough times.”

“I’m sorry,” she said instantly, “I won’t let it happen ever again though. Even if we weren’t together, I would still be your friend, you know – and friends wouldn’t let each other suffer alone, would they?”

“I guess not,” he answered, “but I don’t many of those either.”

“That’s not true,” she chastised, “the Legends—”

He interrupted her by touching his forehead to hers, “I know, Sara. Just…sleep, alright? If I need anything, I’ll wake you.”

“No, you won’t.”

“I probably won’t,” Snart agreed with a small smile, “but you still need to sleep – tomorrow we can discuss whatever you want.”

She nodded then and placed a small kiss on his lips before snuggling on his neck, taking comfort in being with someone she cared for so much – even though he was probably the one that needed comfort right now. “Tomorrow,” Sara agreed.

When he was certain she was asleep, Leonard leaned closer to Sara and kissed the top of her head with a low, throaty, “thank you, Sara.”

Unbeknownst to them, Lisa had her ear pressed against the door, listening to everything they were saying. Upon noticing that both of them were probably asleep right now, she nodded to herself and went back to bed, all the while smiling and saying _finally he found a nice girl_.


	7. Of academies for Time Masters, snogging and annoying Rip Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (holographic-constellations): could you do one where rip is super mad that Len and Sara have a thing but they're just like fuck you and keep doing pda in front of him just o puss him off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Two drabbles in one day! ;-)

“Never in my years of academy would such a behavior be allowed,” Rip started yet again on the same tirade he had been on for a few days already – ever since he had, in one single day, caught both Ray and Kendra as well Sara and Leonard on, according to his own words, _compromising and unacceptable positions_ , “because _if_ you were on the academy to become Time Masters, you would both be preparing to go back home on this instant!”

He had tried saying this in front of the whole team – something that wasn’t so effective, considering that only Stein and Jax were not currently on a relationship with someone from the team – and he had tried to ask them privately to, well, keep their business private.

This time, however, he was in the middle of lecturing Snart and Sara – and honestly, they were the ones giving him most trouble, if he thought about it. Ray and Kendra had the decency to stop _snogging_ each other on the corridors when he asked the first time. But not these two, oh no – they seemed to find it even more _amusing_ that they were making him angry with their stunt! _And_ he was certain they were doing more than snog!

“Well,” Sara started to answer with a smug expression, crossing her arms over her chest while she leaned against Snart, “good thing we’re not on your precious academy then. It’s not like you could send us home either, you know very well that you need us.”

“I’m quite certain that this is not completely true,” Rip insisted with a frown, “Gideon could find someone else with the same…abilities such as the both of you.”

“Actually Captain,” the AI answered promptly after hearing her name, “the only other people available to fill in this position would be older or younger versions of Miss Lance and Mr. Snart.”

Uncrossing her arms, Sara did her best to smirk as proudly as she possibly could, “see, Rip? Gideon’s on our side.”

“I cannot take anyone’s side, Miss Lance,” Gideon corrected.

Waving her hands dismissively at the roof of their ship, Sara turned back to Snart and kissed him again, enjoying very much the protesting sounds coming from Rip. But then an idea struck her and, eyeing both men mischievously, she slapped Snart’s ass and smiled innocently up at him.

For a _very long_ second, he seemed startled – and she was almost thinking she had gone a little too far with the playfulness – but then, when it was gone, he was the one to grab her by the upper arms before kissing her soundly on the lips – and neither of them were, in fact, embarrassed or ashamed that their moans were quite real, even though Rip was still there.

“If you don’t stop this ridiculousness right now—” He was interrupted though, for the couple had just moaned yet again. Shaking his head in frustration, he muttered, “ _if_ this compromises any mission in which you are to act together, then I will make sure that you both see your way back to 2016!”

When he retreated to where the rest of the team probably was, huffing and cursing, Sara broke the kiss to roll her eyes at Leonard, “why didn’t you say anything? I was the one having all of the fun!”

“I don’t think this is true, Lance,” he said with a grin before pulling her back to his chest, “if you don’t remember, I already told you that I like _to watch_.”


End file.
